Guidance to Mastering the Force
by Bigbudddo
Summary: Four very unique but reckless Jedi Knights are about to face a real challenge that will guide them to one day mastering the force. Will they be able to handle their new assignment?


**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

The clash of lightsabers rang down a dark hall. All went peaceful, and then another clash rang through once more with a deafening force. Down this dark and damp hall were two figures. One, slightly small with short black hair and your average Jedi Knight robes wielding two light sabers, a blue one and an orange colored one. The second was a dark robbed male with his hood right up over his face, a dark aura surrounded this man and he wielded the dreaded blood red lightsaber. The two stood apart in their respective battle styles, the Jedi smiled at his Sith opponent. The Sith returned his cheeky smile with a devilish grin under his hood. Then, without a moment to spare, the Sith launched himself into an attack, slashing down furiously multiple times. The young Jedi Knight blocked each strike quickly and soundly giving a twirl each time and blocking with the other saber as they moved further down the hall.

The Sith pulled back for a moment and then struck down with force, the Jedi in return blocked the oncoming strike with his lightsaber in his left hand. The Sith smiled before delivering a full force kick to the side of the Jedi's head. The young man dropped down hand onto the ground as the Sith used the force to fire himself into the air, coming straight down at his grounded opponent. Time began to slow down for the Jedi, he had to think fast or it would be over. Without much more thought he lifted his lightsabers up to make a cross shape as the Sith's red saber came down clashing sending sparks off in every direction.

"You fight well young Jedi" The Sith hissed out in a low evil tone.

"But you are no match for the power of the dark side" He continued as he pushed harder at the Jedi's grounded defence.

"Says you!" The young Jedi spat as he groaned from the struggle. He then closed his eyes and channeled the force inside his body, sending it out towards the Sith it pushed him off and straight across the room however the Sith stayed on his feet and slide across the cold hard floor.

The Jedi leapt up to his feet and power walked himself into a run at the Sith, he came crashing down with his left handed lightsaber to which the Sith blocked easily. Sparks shot off from the first collision as the Jedi spun around and swung his right handed saber at mid height forcing the Sith to stop blocking his first attack and defend his waist. The Sith moved back slightly to avoid the first lightsabers attack. The Jedi then swung high again with the lightsaber in his left hand. The sith now being overwhelmed with the flurry of attacks coming from the Jedi blocked the incoming attack to his head and then used the force to jump onto a pillar in the distance. He lowered his glowing red hilt and took a breath.

"I can feel your anger young Jedi" The Sith spoke in his low voice.

"It makes you strong, only your hatred can kill me" He spoke once more.

The young Jedi walked towards his Sith opponent, his sabers trailing along the ground leaving burn marks. "I'v heard this all before" He smiled. "But guess what?" He added as he raised his right hand lightsaber. "I have still managed to defeat your kind without giving into the darkness" He spoke before using the force to fire his lightsaber across towards the Sith who thought it was going to collide with him and proceeded to raise his lightsaber in defence. But the Young Jedi was not aiming for his opponent but at the Pillar he was standing on. The lightsaber ripped through the pillar with force, breaking it down and sending it plummeting into the ground. The Sith lost his footing and fell with the debris of the pillar. The young Jedi then used his force power to move quickly and leapt into the air. Once more he channeled his force and called his blue colored hilt back to his right hand to which he then activated it as he came back down to earth right in front of his stunned opponent. Without another delay he sliced along the waist of the Sith with his glowing blue blade.

Silence fell upon the dark room as the final lightsaber was deactivated slowly. The two opponents stood face to face, the Siths face was now lifeless as the top half of his body fell backwards onto the ground behind his legs which then in turn dropped in front of the Jedi. The youth had a serious look written across his face as he hooked his lightsabers onto his belt, one on each side of his waist.

"Awwww Yeah!" He then shouted changing the mood as he leapt into the air with excitement. He looked around at the damage that was done to the room and then at his opponent. "I sure hope I finished you quick enough to win the bet with the guys" he spoke. "That reminds me though, I better be quick to the entrance if I want to win!" He panicked as he rushed for the excited.

"If I can remember where the excited to this place was?"

0 0 0

0 0

0 0 0

"So you finally made it out of there" A male voice spoke with a jokes tone.

"We were beginning to wonder if that Sith got to you" Another male laughed.

"How the hell did you guys beat me?" The Young Jedi from before gasped in amazement as he looked up at the three men above him. They were all dressed in Jedi Knight robes as he was. This Young Jedi was named Alisdair and was the youngest of the four of them.

One of them, named Stuart, was a slightly bigger build among the rest and his hair was much longer and darker than the others. He had a small braided bit of hair hanging down the right hand side of his head. He had piercing green eyes and a notable scar running down his left eye. He carried one lightsaber that hung down from his left side, when activated it would glow a beautiful green colour. Stuart was a Jedi who fully believed in peace before violence and was well connected with the force. His lightsaber was constructed along with his crystal in the Meditation way, spending weeks alone inside a chamber building his saber with the force.

The man next to him was named Steven. He was of average height with the Younger Jedi Knight but had longer hair and a lighter colour also. Steven was more of a Scholar than a battle hardened Jedi and therefore had not a single scar on his body. He stood out from his other Jedi Knights by the fact he wore glasses to help him read up on situations and planets. His double hilt was attached to his right side and would glow a wonderful Yellow out each end of the lightsaber when activated.

The final Jedi Knight and by no means least was Grant. He was a battle hardened fighter from the distant planet Tatooine. Found as a young boy living on the street by a passing Jedi, Grant would soon become a Padawan and then quickly would become a Knight along with the friends he met as he joined the order. Grant, like Stuart had a single hilt hanging from his left side. The crystal that made his blade glimmer blue was from a Krayt Dragon Pearl that he received when he returned to his home planet as a Jedi Knight and slayed the Dragon that plagued his hometown. The battle with the Dragon left Grant with scars he will never forget, including three claw marks down his right cheek. Grant was the tallest of the four and had short jet black hair.

The three laughed. "Maybe because we are not slow and get to the point?" Steven suggested with a shrug.

"Hey, I only messed around once!" Alisdair replied.

"Try twice" Stuart laughed.

"If my memory serves me, maybe three times?" Grant suggested, still thinking of times where they have made bets like this and Alisdair had never won one yet.

"Right quit picking on me!" Alisdair demanded.

"Alright, Alright guys" Stuart stopped with a smile. The rest of them all smiled as well.

"So who won this one?" Alisdair asked as he accepted Grant's hand in assistance to get out of the hole he was in. Regardless of who won, he lost. So he was buying the Pizza's as usual. Man, these guys could all eat. He had to win for once; he was bleeding credits accepting these stupid bets.

"Stuart was just ahead of me" Grant replied with a smile.

"It won't happen again" He added, Stuart laughed.

"Do I hear a new bet coming along?" Steven joked as he sat on a nearby rock. He pulled out a datapad and began making some notes. As usual he was documenting the position of the Sith training facility they had just attacked.

Alisdair brushed the dirt from his robes and took a peak around where he was. The planet was covered in overgrown plants, being honest; it was freaking him out a little. Mushrooms taller than the size of most buildings. Imagine a tree? "Well I don't think I will be betting this time" he spoke still looking around.

"What? Afraid of having to buy more Pizza?" Steven joked.

Alisdair turned to face his fellow Jedi. "With the way those two pigs stuff their faces, yes I am very afraid" He proceeded to point at Stuart and Grant who had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Us?" They said simultaneously looking at each other. Steven chuckled before looking back down at his research.

"Just for that, i'm ordering the extra large!" Grant grinned with a lick of his lips.

"Make that two" Stuart smiled with revenge for that previous comment.

"No fair" Alisdair protested before an incoming call on the holocommunicator started to come through.

The four grouped together in front of the communication devices and flicked it on answer. A holo projection of a standard looking C2 droid in gold stood before them. If a droid had a concerning look, he had one. "Masters, it seems we have had a call from the Jedi Council to the ship, it was angry to say the least" The droid spoke.

"How can Jedi get angry C2?" Grant laughed.

"I'm sorry Master, my programming cannot find another word in your language to confirm their current feeling towards master" C2 responded.

"I told you that upgraded was needed" Stuart added randomly.

"Nah, it wasn't needed" Alisdair said.

"We still understood him right?" He added.

"The council is pissed once more" He smiled.

"And whose fault would that be?" Steven asked looking up from his datapad and straight at Alisdair.

"You're pinning this on me?" Alisdair asked in shock.

"We all went in there" He pointed out.

"Excuse me Masters? But what should I respond to the council?" C2 asked.

"Sorry C2, tell the council we will be on our way immediately" Stuart replied before shutting off the holocommunicator. He sighed and slid the device into his robes.

Grant sat down on a very large branch that felt like a log to him, had a think to himself for a minute or two before he spoke. "So what's the excuse this time?"

"I say we use the old, they sensed us outside and came out to attack and we had no choice excuse" Alisdair replied.

"We used that last time" Steven pointed out, making them all remember the mission to Taris.

"Lets face it, this is like the tenth time we have attacked a Sith training stronghold when we were told to wait for reinforcements to arrive before entering" Stuart began.

"This time there really is no excuse" He added.

"So what are you thinking?" Grant asked with a look of concern.

"There not going to like the truth" Alisdair mentioned.

"Yeh, I can see how the council will like how we have been attacking these bases for sport and pizza" Steven laughed, the rest of them proceeded to giggle with amusement of what they had been up to.

It was true, this group of reckless Jedi Knights had been going out on missions, stumbling onto hidden Sith training facilities, and then proceeded to make bets on either how many they could take out and keep score with the looser buying the others food or they would have a race to see who could finish off their opponent first and make it back to the entrance. However they always prided themselves on the fact that they told the council of the location of these strongholds before attacking, although every time they were told to wait, they never did. This could be the day though, they day they get themselves into real trouble.

0 0 0

0 0

0 0 0

The four Jedi Knights reached Thython, the home world of the Jedi. It was a place that many force sensitive people from all over the galaxy would be brought to and put through several tests to determine if they were worthy of becoming part of the Jedi Order. If you would want a description of the planet, it was very like Earth. Grass was green, the sky and ocean was blue, tree and wildlife flourished everywhere. As soon as there ship landed at the Jedi Temple there was a Jedi Master waiting outside their ship who escorted them straight to the council's chambers.

The four of them looked around the huge circular room. It was pretty bare apart from the chairs that layed out a circle pattern around a circular table. The room was empty apart from one person who was standing in front of them as they arrived. It was a woman, she was known as Master Satele Shan leader of the Jedi High Council. She had long dark hair that was braided down each side of her head; she was of skinny build and wore sort of old looking brown battle armor instead of the more traditional Jedi Robes. Her doubled bladed hilt hanging from her left side and her piercing eyes looked straight down into the four who stood before her.

"This is a closed session as the council has already decided your punishment" Satele spoke to them.

"Are we being removed?" Steven asked. He wanted to know so he could plead his case, if he lost access to the library and archives? His research would surely take a turn for the worse without that knowledge.

"That was what we had first thought of doing, I will not lie" Satele responded.

"But the truth being you four have taken down several Sith Strongholds over the past few months without any assistance from the temple" She added.

"You four have skills that this temple cannot afford to lose in times like these"

"So what will become of us Master?" Stuart asked.

"The council and I have decided that your four are far to reckless and we believe it would be down to your lack of responsibilities" Satele spoke in response, getting to her point slowly.

"The council believe that if you four were to take on padawans, then it might help your growth and teach you more reasonability" She added.

"Us? Take on padawans?" Alisdair spat in amazement.

"Master Satele, are you sure that is the best course of action?" Grant asked.

"You did just say we are reckless" He added.

Satele smiled amused. "This is the council's decision which we will follow" She ordered. "Hopefully you will train these padawans well and in the process learn what it means to have to watch over someone"

"Personally I believe this will be great. You four are all very powerful Jedi in your own ways and I think that it will be good for you to pass your knowledge down to another"

"I would like you to all head to your chambers and wait for your next instructions" Satele ordered.

The four of them bowed in respect as they took their leave from the council chambers, each one heading off in a different direction to their own respective chambers. This was going to get very interesting..

TO BE CONTINUED...

0 0 0

0 0

0 0 0

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my first stab at a Star Wars FanFic; reviews would be great if you don't mind. Tried to be as descriptive as I could be and hopefully as my skills increase the battles will be longer and a hell of a lot better! As you can see this is quite a short opening chapter for both me to get a feel for the writing and for you to get a taste for the characters and where the main plot will be heading. So once more, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the many more that will follow._

_**COMPETITION TIME!**_

_Yes, that's right, opening chapter and i'm holding a small competition. Basically I would like you guys to send me (either by review or PM) a character you have created and would like to see be one of the upcoming Padawans to be shown in my FanFic. Basically send in their name, their race, what they look like, history of how they were chosen, colour of their blade, and of who you want as their master. This chapter should have given you a small description of the types of Jedi the four Knights are so take your pick and be as descriptive as you like, the ones I like most will be added to the story. However if I like two of them that have the same Knight selected I will change one of them to be with another. Hopefully this paragraph isn't too hard to read. Winners will hopefully be announced at the end of either the next chapter or the one after._


End file.
